No más canciones, Sam
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Aquellas cuatro palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Aquellas cuatro palabras la atormentaban una y otra vez, recordándole tiempos felices. Tiempos que no volverían a producirse.


_¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Vengo a dejaros una cosilla... Bueno, en realidad es un One Shot o algo parecido. ¿Os acordáis del One Shot de "En Silencio"? Este es del mismo estilo, es decir, no tiene en absoluto sentido, y es lo que le pasa a Syl cuando se le cruza una frase o escena en la cabeza. Todo gira en torno a ella y hasta que no la plasmo en el papel, la idea no se me va de la mente. A veces, me gusta el acabado final, pero este no es el caso, así que ya sabéis, si lo queréis leer, borradlo de vuestras mentes al segundo siguiente. Os estaréis preguntando, ¿por qué lo publica entonces si no le gusta? Creedme si os digo que me gustaría guardarlo en el rincón más oculto de mi ordenador, o dejarlo como un borrador más en mi libreta de ideas olvidadas, pero si no lo publico, sé que no seré capaz de continuar con los demás. Así que aquí estoy con él, sed críticos y tiradme todos los tomates del mundo mundial xD No he puesto líneas divisorias, pero creo que se entiende bien, sino es así, hacédmelo saber. Muchas gracias por pasaros =)_

_Hoy hace seis meses que Cory se nos fue, dónde quiera que esté sé que él nos estará cuidando, tocando la batería como solo él sabía. Gracias por todo lo que nos diste, grandullón. No te olvidaremos._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

"_**No más canciones, Sam"**_

Aquellas cuatro palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Aquellas cuatro palabras la atormentaban una y otra vez, recordándole tiempos felices. Tiempos que no volverían a producirse.

—_No más canciones, Sam _—Mercedes reía, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se llenaba de una felicidad que no creía posible. Sam, sentado a su lado sobre una manta, buscaba su guitarra y hacía sonar sus cuerdas, al tiempo que su voz empezaba a entonar las primeras palabras de una canción. Estaban allí, en la orilla de aquel lago, su lago, bajo una luz de luna hermosa y un cielo lleno de estrellas. Y ella no podía dejar de mirarle con cariño.

—_Solo una más_ —respondía él, divertido, queriendo enamorarla más y no sabiendo otra manera de poder hacerlo. Ella y su familia eran lo más bonito de su vida y por esa misma razón, el chico no deseaba nada más en el mundo que hacerles sonreír día tras día.

Con canciones, con caricias, con las miradas más dulces, había terminado, poco a poco, entrando en su vida. Para hacerla reír, llorar. Para hacer que se enamorase de él.

Para hacerla sufrir.

"_No más canciones, Sam_"

Respondía ella a cada uno de los correos electrónicos que él le enviaba desde Kentucky. Se había marchado de su lado y de su vida, pero él no podía dejar de mandárselos. Canciones que la hacían llorar, canciones que la hacían recordar que jamás le tendría de nuevo. Canciones que no la dejaban salir adelante y que la hacían sentirse culpable por querer hacerlo.

Canciones que seguían siendo suyas, de ellos dos, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba.

—_Sam es solo Junio. Ahora tengo novio y se llama Shane _—le respondía a Jacob Ben Israel, aparentando una felicidad que no existía. Una que nunca conseguiría alcanzar por mucho que lo intentase. No con él.

Shane no la hacía llorar como Sam, cuando abría uno de sus tantos correos electrónicos. Él no conseguía que su sonrisa se hiciera grande cuando le veía en cada uno de los pasillos del instituto. Ni que la chica agachase la cabeza con vergüenza, temiendo que todos pudiesen ver lo feliz que Sam la hacía.

Aquello era un secreto, siempre lo sería.

—_Lucharé para recuperarte _—exclamaba él, sin importarle en absoluto que decenas de personas que recorrían aquellos pasillos le oyesen manifestar cuánto le importaba.

Y una sonrisa crecía en ella, sin poder evitarlo.

—_No más canciones, Sam _—le decía de nuevo, días después.

—_Sabes que podrías pedirme lo que quisieses, te lo daría todo, pero no me prohíbas enviártelas_.

—_Sam…_ —Susurraba ella, agachando su cabeza, sin saber qué responder.

¿Cómo decirle que le quería? Que todavía temblaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Cuando oía su voz y sus cuerpos se rozaban aunque fuera solo durante una coreografía del Glee Club. ¿Cómo decirle que se moría por sentir sus labios, de nuevo, junto a los suyos? Cuando estos ya no eran libres, ya tenían otro dueño. Otro que la quería, pero al que no podía corresponder de igual forma. No con el amor que sentía por el chico de las canciones.

Él sonreía y se alejaba. Y continuaba enviándoselas, a pesar de no pertenecerle. A pesar de todo. Ni siquiera aquella semana de silencio había podido cortar aquella comunicación entre ellos. Se habían besado, después de cantar juntos una de las tantas canciones de la lista de Sam, y aquel beso había partido su mundo en dos.

Le quería, pero no podía estar con él. No cuando no sabía quién era ella, ni en qué se estaba convirtiendo. Había engañado, había mentido. Y las canciones seguían llegando, a pesar del dolor que ella le había causado. A pesar de haberle roto el corazón con la canción más hermosa.

La más triste.

—_No más canciones, Sam._

—_Solo una más…_ _Pero esta vez, no soy yo el que canta_ —decía, mostrándole aquel vídeo que había grabado para ella.

Aquel que la había devuelto a sus brazos, sin poder ocultar ya el cariño que sentía por él.

El amor, la devoción.

—_Te quiero _—susurraba él, tratando de no llorar, mientras comenzaba a sentir la soledad, su única compañera durante mucho tiempo.

—_Te quiero_ —respondía ella, sabiendo que ese era su final, el verdadero. El de un camino que ambos habían tratado de recorrer juntos. La vida volvía a separarles y Mercedes ya sentía en su abrazo, el peso de aquella distancia.

—_No más canciones, Sam. Por favor_ —le pedía por última vez con un hilillo de voz, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a soportarlas—. _Prométemelo._

Y Sam asentía con la cabeza, besándola por vez final y dejando que se alejase, observando cómo, paso a paso, la chica se marchaba de su vida.

_"No más canciones, Sam"_

Se dijo a sí mismo, cumpliendo su promesa.

FIN.

* * *

_¿Lo veis? Os dije que no tenía ningún sentido, os dejo que me tiréis tomates, o cualquier verdura/ hortaliza/ fruta que queráis. Kiwis no, por favor. Sigo odiándolos xD Gracias por aguantarme y por querer leer estas cosas aunque no tengan pies ni cabeza, de verdad, muchas gracias. Un beso y un abrazo enorme._

_Syl_


End file.
